


And You're Watching Disney Channel!

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cameras, Disney Channel, Inspired by Disney, TV Studio, Video Cameras, You're Watching Disney Channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ladynoir crack where Ladybug and Chat Noir record their Disney Channel ident.





	And You're Watching Disney Channel!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted a Miraculous fanfic! Most of my creative fanfic juices have been for other fandoms lately, but I finally came up with an idea for another Miraculous fanfic! Enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this fanfic to celebrate Disney Channel USA premiering Miraculous on Monday at 2 pm Eastern! Go watch if you can!

The couple stood in front of a white background, and a camera was right by them. They both held wands, and Chat Noir's legs were shaking.

"Oh my gosh, Ladybug, is this real? Are we really gonna say 'you're watching Disney Channel'?" 

Ladybug nodded, dinging Chat Noir's bell on his suit. "This was my childhood dream! I can't believe I'm going to do this!"

"Same here, m'lady! I was a closet fan of High School Musical."

Ladybug giggled. "You watching High School Musical? Unbelievable, pussycat."

The director than walked in, and Ladybug toughened up, acting like nothing just happened. But Chat Noir just gripped onto his crush's arms, like Ladybug was his mom.

* * *

 

"3! 2! 1! ACTION!"

"Hi, I'm Ladybug!"

"And I'm Chat Noir!

"And you're watching Disney Channel!"

It took all of Chat Noir's strength to not yell 'DOO DOO DOO DOO' as he 'drew' the Disney Channel logo.

When they finally got it, Chat Noir held up Ladybug's arm and yelled, "Purrfect!"

"CUT!"

* * *

 

"Are you serious? Millions will hear your cat puns before their shows."

"Bugaboo, I couldn't resist the purrfect timing to make a pun. You know, mice hate cats, so I have the right to make puns."

You could hear Ladybug's sighs from Versailles.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, WATCH MIRACULOUS LADYBUG ON DISNEY CHANNEL USA AT 2 PM, 2 30 PM AND 5 30 AM STARTING APRIL 8TH! If it does really good on Disney Channel, we'll get more merch and spinoffs of Miraculous! PLEASE LET MIRACULOUS'S SECOND TV RUN BE THE BEST ONE EVER!


End file.
